The Golems of Golem Arcana
The Golems of Golem Arcana Golems are magical constructs crafted by mages using a combination of mana - spiritual energy from Eretsu itself - and various elements determined by the codex to which the golem belongs. There are four known arcana of golems in Eretsu: The Arcanum Urugal , golems made from bone and parts of once-living things; The Arcanum Zikia, golems made from plants, bark, vines, and other pieces of flora; The Arcanum Durani, golems made from polished stones, gems, and precious metals; and The Arcanum Gudanna, golems made from blood and soil. Golem Size Classifications There are four different size classifications of golem, determined by a combination of the relative size, strength, and combat role of the golem. These classifications include: Warsprite, Ogre, Titan, and Colossus. Each of these classes is detailed further below. Warsprite The Warsprite golem is the smallest type of golem, and usually the most mobile. They range in size approximately 5-6 meters in height. While limited in the number of powers they possess, the War Sprite often serves well as a scout for the army, as well as a skirmisher. Ogre The Ogre class of golem is a slightly larger, slightly more powerful unit than the Warsprite. Boasting an range in height of 6.5-8 meters, they combine their slightly builkier build with some additional power and attack options. Though slightly larger than their smaller cousins, the Ogre class golems are nearly as mobile as Warsprites - and some members of the class, notably the Zikia Thornbeast and the Urugal Corpse Collector, are capable of flight. Titan Largest of the standard classes of golems, the Titan class makes up for its lower mobility with significantly larger size and greater strength, as well as a greater range of attacks. Standing approximately 8.5-10 meters tall, their commanding view of the battlefield - as well as greater power - make them a favorite choice for many commanders. Colossus Few things strike fear in the hearts of an enemy like the appearance of a monstrous Colossus golem. Towering well above the rest of the army, a Colossus stands at an impressive 17+ meters tall. Their massive, complicated build requires a crew of 3 knights to pilot, but the Colossus more than delivers with its incredible strength and extensive list of available powers. Elite Golems Some golems are also designated as "elite". Elite golems are generally a slightly different version of one of the more standard golems, and are represented in the game by the same figure with a different paintjob. All that you can really be sure of with an elite golem is that it is different; some people consider them superior to their base versions, but where this is clearly the case they are generally more expensive as well. One thing that we do know from developer commentary is that the elites are designed to be powerful when used with the right combinations of relics, knights, and/or Ancient Ones, but that they may be trickier to get the best use out of than the basic version of the same golem.